Shadow on the Mountain
by utsuri
Summary: Eliessa, a messenger for the Lady, has come across Legolas and Gimli on her way to see Aragorn. Carrying news vital to them all, she doesn't make the best first impression. Now, all they have to do is wait for a certain White Wizard... After ROTK and MS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Lord of the Rings. I may wish I did, but I don't. Yeah, I can't write well enough to own 'em anyway, but hey, that's beside the point. I just don't own 'em, but yes, I'm of the many who wishes Legolas was mine. stares off into space Maybe one day he will be... sigh After I take over the world, of course. ;) 

I hope you enjoy this. I'm not the best writer, but I do enjoy writing, so yeah. Please r&r! I want 'em so bad! And if I get flames, I'll just use 'em to heat my house 'cuz it gets cold where I live. My room especially. :)

Chapter One

Night fell quickly over the plains between Loríen and Fangorn. A lone figure, armed with only a bow and two long knives, cut through the enveloping darkness headed southeast and riding hard on her faithful steed.

"Come on, Aradae, make yourself useful," she whispered, knowing the dark horse would hear her. In response, all he did was slow down, and then stop to munch on the knee-high grass.

For a moment, the elf just sat on her horse, with a look of irritation playing across her beautiful face. Then, resolve flew into her deep green eyes. She jumped off lightly and faced her stubborn horse.

"Look, I know you want to eat, _mellon_, but you've been eating and sleeping half the day! We must get to Minas Tirith as fast as possible, and you're the only horse that can do it in two days." She stopped, kneeled in the grass and lifted her horse's head so that she could look into his brown eyes. "Aradae, I need your help. Just because you're _mearas_ doesn't mean you get special treatment. She laughed softly. "It only means you get to choose who rides you." He huffed and lifted his head out of her grasp. She stood up and started walking away. Aradae slowly lifted his head in her direction, but didn't move.

"If you return to Lothloríen without me, you'll receive no food," she called back to him, her voice carrying far over the plains. "If you come with me, I shall guarantee the best oats, carrots and apples to be had." She continued walking, never breaking her stride.

That last part caught Aradae's attention. He absolutely loved apples and he knew that this rider of his was right. Slowly he began to walk towards her, then stopped and pricked his ears.

At the same moment, the girl stopped and sniffed the air. "Orcs," was all she said before two-score of them crested a nearby hill. She crept over to her horse and jumped back on, and this time, he needed no urging to run straight towards them.

---

"Legolas, there you are! I was wondering when you'd return."

"Well, Gimli, I had to make sure the firewood was really dead, and not a root. I didn't think you wanted to be chased to Gondor with the whole of Fangorn right behind you!" he laughed and then dropped some more onto their cheery fire before sitting down.

Gimli took a deep draw on his pipe and then spoke again. "You know, my young friend, Fangorn wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He blew out some smoke in his friend's direction.

"And I must admit the Glittering Caves were beautiful, which was quite a surprise. I think I know now why Dwarves prefer living beneath the earth to above it." There was a sparkle of mischief in his clear blue eyes.

"And why is that, elf?"

"Because it smells just as bad as you!" Legolas started to grin, and then burst into laughter.

Gimli picked up his axe and started towards Legolas. "Why you little..."

Legolas immediately turned serious after he heard a faint noise. "Gimli, help me put out the fire; I hear a faint gallop, and an evil smell."

"Orcs?"

"I think so. Come on."

Quickly they put out the fire and readied their weaponry.

---

"Aradae, let's put these miserable creatures into the grave!" Horse and rider swept upon the unsuspecting orcs in a fury unlike no other. They swept between the ranks, making carcasses out of living flesh. The elf jumped off her horse and straight into the fray, her swords a silver lightning flash.

---

Legolas and Gimli crept up a nearby hill, to where even Gimli could hear sounds of battle. As they neared the top, they peered over the edge and saw a single elf maiden fighting at least a score of Uruk-hai, with many already dead at her feet. They saw her horse kicking any Uruk that tried to come near.

"We should help her, Gimli."

"With what?"

Legolas just looked at his companion and sighed, then ran to join the mysterious elf. Gimli, in turn, looked after his friend, hefted his axe, and then slowly followed, although once he was engaged, he entered in almost joyously.

Soon, there was nothing left of the orcs but their still carcasses. Not a single one had fled; none had been able to.

The girl looked at the latest arrivals, nodded thanks, and leapt onto her horse. She was about to go when a voice from behind stopped her.

"Who are you?"

She looked down to the ground, and then turned her head to the blond-headed elf behind her. She uttered but a single word, "Eliessa," and again made to leave when a second voice changed her mind.

"Get down from that horse and give us the thanks we deserve."

"Gimli..."

Before Legolas could finish his thought, Eliessa had pulled out her bow and was aiming straight for his short friend. Just as quickly, Legolas drew his and aimed for the girl's heart.

"Drop your weapon, or I will be forced to shoot."

"Should you do so, you will have all the forces of Loríen at your heels."

Gimli's ears pricked at the sound. "You mean the realm of the Lady Galadriel?" he asked with awe. "I didn't realize we were so close."

"You're not, Dwarf, and aye. The Realm of the Golden Wood is the closest thing I have resembling a home." She slowly lowered her bow and put it away, watching warily while Legolas did the same. "Who are you two travelers and what are you doing joining a battle that is already won?"

"My Lady, first answer my question." Legolas waited until the rider nodded her fair head. "Why don't you spend the night at our camp? I'm sure your horse could use a break."

Eliessa sat speechless and dumbfounded. Never before had anyone offered her a place at their camp. And here were an elf and a dwarf offering her one! She shook her head to rid herself of the shock and jumped off her horse for the third time that night. "Where is it?" she simply asked.

---

Some time later, all three were sitting around another campfire, just staring into the flames. Eliessa was the first to break the silence. "You never answered my question. Who are you?"

Dwarf and Elf looked at each other, but it was the Elf who spoke first. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of the Lord Thranduil of the Forest Realm." He then looked to Gimli, prompting him with a slight nod of his head.

"And I," he began, his voice gruff and harsh, "am Gimli, son of Gloín, of the Lonely Mountain." He took a deep draw from his pipe and then leaned a bit further against his log.

At the mention of the Lonely Mountain, Eliessa's face took on a slight change as a look horror and sadness briefly crossed. She pulled herself together before anyone noticed. "I've heard tell 'tis a beautiful place, full of treasure and wondrous craftsmanship."

Gimli looked at the girl with a face that would've curdled milk and make a babe cry. "So 'tis," was all he said, and went back to smoking his pipe.

"Well then, I'm glad you enjoy your home." She looked to Legolas and stood up. "I really must be going; I have a long ways to go and not much time to do it in."

He looked at Gimli from across the fire. "Should we accompany her, my friend?"

"Um..." A look of disbelief crossed over Gimli's face. "Well, uh... "

"Well, I don't need any guards, if that's what you are asking, Legolas Greenleaf." Eliessa tossed her head back slightly and looked down her nose at the elf sitting before her. "I need no help." She walked over to Aradae and mounted gracefully. "Come on; let's go." Her horse lifted his head, but otherwise did not move. "Come, _mellon_: apples," she whispered in his ear. All she received in reply was a swish of a tail and a prickling of ears and fits of laughter.

"This is unbelievable! An Elf who can't get her horse to move!" Gimli roared between bursts of laughter.

Eliessa just stared at the Dwarf and then returned her attention to her horse. "Aradae, I need your help." She leaned in a bit further and whispered, "You know where we must go."

All Aradae did was wiggle his ears.

"And why are you so secretive about your journey and who _you_ are?" demanded Gimli. He hadn't heard Eliessa whisper to her horse, but knew he hadn't heard much about her at all.

"Because I am smart enough not to tell the whole world about my past," was the smart reply. Eliessa just stared Gimli down from atop her unmoving horse.

After watching them bicker again, Legolas finally had enough of it. "Stop! Both of you!" He looked between the two like a father would to misbehaving children. "I've had enough of this. Gimli, we must travel south, to Gondor. We can accompany the lady until out paths split."

"Well, my liege, our paths split here," sneered Eliessa. "I've had enough of this Dwarf who thinks of me as a thing and not as a creature of the Valar. He may have changed his ways for _you_, Legolas Greenleaf, but for no other. He holds me in contempt, and trusts me not. I cannot ride with one who does not trust me. He is a disgrace to the Race of Dwarves."

At this, Gimli rose and brought out his axe, hefting it menacingly. "Why, little lady, I will cut off your head if you say anything else." He practically growled.

"There are others who have said the same thing, Gimli son of Gloín, including your father and Thorin, King Under the Mountain. However, they put aside their prejudices so that we could do business, and even if we weren't the best of friends, they both trusted me, as well as those of Moria."

"Ha! I knew it! The tales of an elf fleeing from the battle of Moria are true. All the more reason for you to die."

"Flee? You dare think that I would flee? Those tales are naught but fiction, myth. I traveled to Moria numerous times before the Balrog of Morgoth came to the mines. I, along with Gandalf, was one of the first to discover that all were dead. But we did not run from battle." She looked at Gimli with such conviction that he almost believed her. But her faced hardened once again. "I am truly sorry, my lord, but I must be leaving. Surely you understand?"

"No, I do not. But I see you stand firm and I cannot change your views, although your _mearas_ must before you go."

"'Tis wise to see that. And I need no instruction on a _mearas_." She turned and spoke to Aradae, who reluctantly left. They rode south, disappearing in the night.

"Gimli, put out that fire."

"Nay, my lad. I am not following that she-elf," he spat.

"We are not following her, my friend. We go to Gondor to see our friend."

"Too bad we cannot hunt some more orc."

Legolas turned and looked at his short friend. He grinned devilishly. "Who says we can't?"

Gimli roared with laughter. "And I shall beat you again, lad!"

"You never beat me in the first place, Dwarf!"

"An Elf's memory must not be so good to forget Helm's Deep so quickly."

Legolas looked at his friend. "Well, if an Elf's memory is bad, I'm surprised you can even remember your name."

They just looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "Come on; let's go see Aragorn."

"All you want to see is Arwen," muttered Gimli.

Legolas heard the comment, but decided not to reply. It was true he admired Arwen, even liked her, but longed for nothing more than her friendship, which he already had. "Gimli, that fire should've been out long ago."

"It is, Elf."

"Then why is it glowing?"

"Is not."

"Whatever you say, my friend. Whatever you say."

------------------------------------------------------

Did u like it? If so, review! If not, review! I'm like a little kid at Christmas who just wants her presents so baaaaaaaad. Oh, and sorry if there are any mistakes. I don't know elvish, so if anyone can help me with that... And I need a beta. Just someone who's there to help me, correct me, save me from my stupidity... And does anyone know dwarvish that can help me out?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own _Lord of the Rings_ or any of the characters, places, names, yada yada yada that Tolkein came up with. Any form of Elivish used in this story isn't mine either. That's Tolkein's too. If it is really bad, I'm sorry, forgive me and tell me about it please! I need help with that. All translations are at the bottom, although most you're probably familiar with. Please review, and I'm begging here. That's all I think. Thanks a bunch and enjoy!

Chapter 2

"What is the next matter of business?" called out the Steward to the assembled crowd in the hall. He did his best not to convey any of the annoyance or boredom that he felt.

While Faramir was doing that, Lord Aragorn did his best to do the same, although meeting with much less success.

"I am," replied a feminine voice from the back of the assembly. "My Lord Aragorn, I must speak with you privately." The girl did her best to look over the heads in the crowd and project her voice.

However, the voices became hushed and the people spread as a disheveled elf-maiden strode boldly through the crowd, ignoring the heads that turned to follow. From her looks and poise, none dare to object to her manner of dress or appearance, save one.

"Lady Eliessa, you look horrible!"

"Lord Elessar," she replied, coming to the front and nodding slightly, "I can't say that you are faring any better."

There was silence in the hall; none had dared speak to their king in such a manner before, and here was a woman, dressed in a man's traveling garb, making fun of the King of Gondor!

Nonetheless, a chuckle arose from Aragorn as he strode down the steps and onto the floor, embracing his dear friend in a hug. "It's been a long time my friend."

Eliessa stepped back and shrugged. "To an Elf, a few years are nothing. But to you...." They both chuckled.

"What is it you need?"

"I have a message from the Lady Galadriel. It might be best for you to end all business for today, and to call upon the Queen."

Aragorn stopped smiling and nodded solemnly. He motioned to Faramir. "Nothing more today, my friend. Use your diplomacy to get everyone out of here." The Steward turned towards the assembly and began to disperse the crowd. In the meantime, Aragorn took Eliessa by the arm and left through a side door.

---

"Mae govannen Eliessa," Arwen greeted warmly, hugging the other elf-maiden. "It has been too long."

"Mae govannen Arwen bereth." Eliessa stepped back and bowed her head slightly. "Aye. Indeed. I fear I have sullied your dress," she said, looking up and down the length of the now dirty blue silk.

"'Tis no matter." Arwen gracefully shrugged. "That can be cleaned. Your attire might not be so fortunate."

For the first time since her arrival, Eliessa became acutely aware of her garb. She looked down and found that what Arwen said could very well be true and chuckled.

"Ahem, ladies," coughed Aragorn. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable amidst all the talk of clothing. It had never bothered him much what he wore, although he still took care to impress his wife. He waved his hand toward a table near a window. "I believe you came here on business, Elli?"

Arwen and Eliessa looked at each other and giggled. Aragorn never was much for subtlety and they all knew it. Aragorn just leaned against the table and crossed his arms, looking at the two she-elves who stood across from him. "Well, if you don't want to sit, fine. Be my guest. Stand." He rolled his eyes.

Arwen sighed and walked the few feet to the table. She just hopped on, ignoring the seats and the bewildered look from her husband.

Eliessa smiled softly, but stayed where she was. She was quite content to stand after such a long journey and had no desire to move. Truth was, she really hadn't wanted to go to Minas Tirith, even though she did enjoy seeing her friends again. No, she wanted to go back to Erebor and kill whoever had caused pain to the Dwarves there. But she had yet to tell that to Aragorn and Arwen. Therefore, she crossed her arms and began.

"Well, Lady Galadriel has sent me here to tell you something I doubt you'll believe, seeing as how the Dwarves are so hardy. But it all makes sense really..." She trailed off, eliciting two confused faces. "You'll understand in a moment, trust me. So let me give you all the details.

"Well, I had been in the Iron Hills, mainly just visiting the Dwarves there and enjoying the solitude, for about a month's time. It had been a pleasant stay and my mastery of Dwarvish had improved, but I longed again for the open plains and forest and to see Treebeard once more. So I set out for Fangorn after saying my goodbyes. Along the way I decided to stop at Erebor and give my greetings to the new King under the Mountain. That's when all the trouble started.

"The people of Dale seemed to be preoccupied and did things in an almost choppy manner. Their minds appeared to be elsewhere and they would not acknowledge me in any way. At the time, I merely considered them rude, seeing as how it had been a number of years since I had been there. I thought, 'Perhaps the ways of Men are changing and they are already forgetting common courtesy.' As it so happened, such was not the case.

"When I came upon the mountain, Aradae became... antsy. I've never known him to act in such a strange manner. It was as if he did not want to go any further. In fact, he would not and no amount of cajoling would get him to move. I should have known better than to go on, but I shall blame it on the Dwarves and their stubbornness and that it has rubbed off on me." Aragorn rolled his eyes and Arwen stifled a laugh.

"At the gate I found two Dwarves, who would not grant me entrance, which I found odd. I've known the Dwarves for a long while, even those of Erebor. Things were just getting more and more confusing. This was not a puzzle I could solve. Unfortunately, since there was no one else, I ended up forcing my way in. But I have to give them credit for their hard heads. They did not give in easily."

"You fought two Dwarves?" Aragorn's jaw dropped. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Aye. Two Dwarves." Eliessa stuck up two fingers. "One. Two. And no, I did not kill them, just rendered them unconscious for a while. And I had to. Honest.

"And so I entered into the Lonely Mountain, caught unawares actually. Their faces were pretty blank and their manner was much the same as the Men of Dale. In fact, their work was sloppy, and they took no care in it, which quite frightened me. Whenever I asked them questions, they would just grunt and huff almost. And the deeper I got into the Mountain, the worse it all became. I was starting to think that perhaps it would all cave in on me. Then something else drew my attention.

"A smell wafted past my nose, one so odious only a single word can describe it: Yrch. The deeper I went, the worse it became. Soon I came upon the Great Hall and took a passage that King Dáin himself had shown me, which led up and around the Hall, but contained windows, if you would, so that one may look down upon it. At the time he had beamed and had been proud to show me, since 'twas all his idea.

"Anyway, I looked down upon the hall and was horrified. There lay numerous Dwarves being tortured by several yrch. A Wizard stood on the dais, watching over everything with glee. He kept repeating this incantation again and again, but I could barely hear it and made out only a few words. I watched till I could stand it no longer and sank down against the wall.

"Dwarves certainly are not helpless, yet I could not help but feeling that way towards those lying down there. And I could do nothing but kill myself by going down there. I was really at a lost as to what I should do; I guess maybe it was all just too much for me to fathom. I don't know. But it hurt to see the Dwarves like that. I wanted to kill that _thing_," she spat out. Eliessa was staring at the fading sunset, her eyes ablaze with hatred and rage.

"I wanted to go out there and kill every single yrch I could lay my hands on, but prudence prevailed and I knew that monster would only make more, and I'd probably help him." Both she and Arwen shivered. That was one of the few nightmares Elves ever had- of being tortured into an Orc. "I wanted to free them, not make their situation worse." There was a slight pause and Eliessa's face took on a look of grief and pain. "So I snuck out of the Mountain, and made my way to Lord Thranduil's realm. He didn't believe me and said he had other, more important matters to deal with other than the Dwarves." Eliessa could no longer hide her grief and it stuck out plainly on her lovely features. She could better hide her guilt, but it twisted her stomach into a knot and made her feel sick. She swallowed back the bile rising in her throat and continued.

"After that, Aradae sensed my urgency and pushed himself to his limit. I think we made it in a day, nonstop traveling." Aragorn whistled. "But to be honest, I'm not entirely sure. The whole ride is a fog in my mind. All I really remember are emotions- my anger towards Thranduil and myself, how stupid I felt for not knowing sooner even though it wasn't possible to know..." Eliessa closed her eyes and took a breath. "My guilt for leaving." She swallowed hard.

Arwen stood up and gave Eliessa a tight embrace. She hugged back, thankful for the support, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. Aragorn shuffled uncomfortably. Elves rarely showed emotion such as this, and only to those they could trust. He felt both privileged and ashamed at seeing such a display and didn't know how to cope.

The keen Elvin ears picked up the sound of Aragorn's booted feet scuffling the marble, as well as heard him shift slightly on the table. The She-elves pulled back from each other and laughed as Eliessa wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She was not used to showing such emotion, and from the look on Aragorn's face, no one had expected it. "My apologies," she whispered.

"There is no need, mellon." Arwen looked her steadily in the eyes and nodded slightly. Upon receiving a slight nod in return, she turned back and sat on the table.

"Ahem. There is only a little more, I promise you." Eliessa looked at Aragorn. He just grunted in reply. "My first coherent thought is that of being met by Haldir and his men at the Northern border." Upon mentioning Haldir, a slight smile crossed her face. Aragorn looked over at Arwen, who just shrugged. Eliessa continued, seemingly unaware, "He left his men to patrol the border and walked with me to Caras Galadhon, as if I did not know the way. Aradae was much happier and practically pranced the whole time. Indeed it was a funny sight." She and Arwen smiled while Aragorn hooted and slapped his knee. "Although he might have done that simply because he no longer carried a rider. But he did not relish crossing Celebrant and made that known to us as well. Hopefully he is now happy in his stall, terrorizing the grooms and munching on oats.

"Anyway, Haldir took me to his flet, where I promptly fell asleep, bothering not even to change. When I awoke, 'twas dark and stars peeked in though my open window. I felt more than saw a presence and looked around the bedchamber. Upon seeing the Lady Galadriel, I bolted up and was prepared to make a light, although she would not let me. She told me she knew what was happening in Erebor and that I should send word to you. Upon waking in the morning, it felt almost like a dream, but I knew it to be true when Haldir told me that the Lady had visited me. I began to tell him what had happened on my trip but he interrupted, saying that he had spoken with the Lady before she left. And then I knew I had to leave, and come here to let you know what is going on, as well as hope that Mithrandir is here. I have a feeling that only he will know what to do to take care of this creature of evil."

Aragorn got up and paced the floor, hands behind his back. When he spoke, it was like he was thinking aloud. "Gandalf is in Rivendell with Lord Elrond. Only the Valar know where Gimli or Legolas are. How are we to solve this problem then? Especially with Lord Thranduil not caring or seeming not to?"

Eliessa interrupted Aragorn's train of thought. "Did you say Gimli and Legolas?"

"Aye. Why? Do you know them? Or where they are?"

Eliessa thought back to her brief encounter with the two outside of Fangorn forest. "I met them briefly on my way here. Legolas said that they were traveling south, to Gondor. They couldn't be any more than two or three days behind me."

Aragorn stood with his mouth slightly agape, disbelief covering his face. "By the Valar, Elli! Maybe I should send you to find Gandalf." A smile and mischief replaced his previous features.

The two women rolled their eyes. "What is it you plan to do?" asked Arwen.

"I am not sure, although I think that those three would help greatly."

---

That night Eliessa did not sleep, but thought about her conversation with Haldir before she had left the Golden Wood.

_She and Haldir were standing on the balcony of his flet, looking out into the forest, watching the sun rise over the treetops._

"_Wilwarin, do you know what it is you are getting yourself into?" Haldir turned and looked at Eliessa._

"_Aye, Haldir; I do." Her eyes tore at Haldir's heart.._

"_I worry for you, wilwarin." He cupped her head in his hands. "You are so full of pain and sorrow. Not even Rumil and Orophin can cheer you up anymore." She started to turn away, but he wouldn't let her. He gently tilted her head back up. "You are fading away, even if you do not know it. I fear for you. Your only joy seems to be in killing yrch. Not that I mind the death of them." The corner of her lips turned up slightly, yet no sparkle appeared in her eyes. "You are like a sister to me, wilwarin. It would break my heart to see you hurt."_

_At this, Eliessa fell into Haldir's arms, sobbing quietly. "My heart hurts so, Haldir. My parents feast with Mandos and have been for many a long year. Nowhere can I call home, although I long for one. It seems that I cannot find love either." She sniffled. _

"_You will find love. Just because we are now friends instead of lovers does not mean that you will never find one to love you for eternity."_

_She smiled against Haldir's chest. She remembered the nights when they were together. She was so much younger then and he had been so caring. And slowly their relationship had changed. They had stayed up talking instead of lovemaking. Then she had started to look at Haldir differently, and he her. Neither had any regrets about how things turned out._

"_I know, Haldir. But sometimes it is so hard to just live. My heart is so sore from death and pain. It seems to be all I know."_

_Then Haldir pushed her back a little bit, so that he could look into Eliessa's eyes. "Do not despair, wilwarin. Love will come to you." He hugged her tightly. "And there will be someone there for you when I cannot be. Like now. You must leave, little one. It seems the Dwarves are dependent on Elves for a change."_

_Eliessa laughed as she pulled back, knowing, if not quite understanding, his dislike for the Dwarves. "I will help them if only to spite you." She laughed again and punched him in the arm._

"_Ow! That hurt!" he yelled and grabbed his arm, feigning pain. "You are going to regret that!" He chased after her all the way to the stables, where Aradae was waiting patiently. "Be safe, wilwarin. I would hate to have to clip your wings."_

_Eliessa jumped onto Aradae. "You won't be able to. I'm much too fast." With that, she left the Wood, leaving Haldir to shake his head in mirth._

"Haldir, I hope you are right," Eliessa whispered to the night, tears trickling down her face. "I pray by the Valar you are."

Mae govannen: Well met; it's a traditional Elvish greeting.

Bereth: Queen

Yrch: Orc(s)

Mellon: friend

Wilwarin: Butterfly; in this case, it is Haldir's pet name for Eliessa


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: How many times must I say this? I do not own any of Tolkien's works. Only Elli. Happy now? The single translation is at the bottom. If I missed anything, I'm sure I covered it in the last two chapters.

Chapter 3

_The room was dark and smelled of rotting flesh. The cold irons on her wrists and ankles burned into her skin and the rough wood grated against her back. Shouts and screams of terror could be heard through the thick wooden door and stout stone walls. The cold resided in her body, creeping into her mind and numbing all thoughts but one: her overwhelming fear of becoming yrch._

_The door groaned in agony as it swung inward, bringing with it a harsh blue light that made her squint in pain. She had been in the darkness too long, had not felt the light in ages it seemed. She cringed when the Wizard spoke._

_"My dear, you will be so useful to us." His words poured over her like boiling water, searing her skin and causing unbelievable pain. "However, I am at a lost as to what to do with you. The nights are quite lonely for me, although I am sorely in need of help. Yet I do not wish to share my bed with yrch. They are such vile creatures, but serve their purpose well." He traced his hand along her jaw. She could feel only pain at his touch. "You will be broken, she-elf. No matter what it takes, you will be broken and you will be mine."_

_With that, her world went dark again._

Eliessa bolted upright in bed, sweat pouring from her skin and panting heavily, the night air blowing across her face doing nothing to cool her down. She could still feel the burning along her jaw, the sickness she had felt when the Blue Wizard had suggested she be his concubine, or even worse, mate. Her stomach was also turning knots at the sheer terror of the thought of becoming an orc. On her back she could feel splinters burrowing into her skin, and on her wrists and ankles the iron still burned.

"It was nothing but the same dream I've had for several nights now," she whispered. "One that has come unbidden and forced itself upon me and would not let me out of its grasp, as always," she added fiercely. "Damn that wizard!" she yelled, finally losing her temper, while throwing a lamp through the window, sending shards of glass flying all over the room. "Curse it," she muttered, adding some of the more colorful Elvish phrases under her breath.

"Arwen is going to kill me," she said as she tore a sheet in half and then one half of it again. "And then Aragorn won't even bother to try to stop her when he sees that window." She wrapped the torn sheet around her bare feet, thankful for the other lamps about her room. "No, no, no. In fact, he just might help her kill me." She started sweeping the room with the other half-sheet, muttering about her imminent death at the hands of her friends. "I wonder how they'll do it exactly? Shall they hang me? Or slit my throat?" She giggled at the idea of Arwen taking a knife to her throat.

After a few moments, the glass was all picked up and shoved into a far corner. "Perhaps they will not notice," she thought. Gracefully, she walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky. "Why does such a peaceful night have to be ruined by such unpleasant dreams?" she muttered crossly, then yawned. "Curse it. Ever since coming here I haven't been able to sleep. That would be three nights straight now." She yawned again and closed her eyes, only to have the hateful images sear her eyelids. "Ai!" she gasped and fell to the floor, hitting her head against the wall. She had not even been able to open her eyes.

---

Aragorn was in his study eating breakfast with his wife when there was a quiet knock on the door. Looking over to Arwen, he raised an eyebrow in quiet question. She picked up her spoon and shrugged her shoulders, not knowing who would be at their door at such an early hour. He cleared his throat and said "Enter!" in a clear voice, silently hoping the doorman wouldn't hear and open the doors. It was rare for him to eat breakfast alone with his wife and he enjoyed it. He did not enjoy, however, being disturbed on such a rare occasion.

Contrary to his hopes, the doors opened. He thought briefly about finding a deaf doorman, at least until he saw who had entered. Standing quickly, he ran over to his friends and enveloped them in great bear hugs. "Legolas! Gimli! It is good to see you again, my friends. Come and eat."

Arwen stood and smiled at the unlikely pair before sitting again. Friends or no, she had a right to become possessive over the rare breakfast. Maybe she would have to find a deaf doorman for those times she wanted to be alone with him…

Neither Legolas nor Gimli cared about being ignored; they'd return later and they knew Arwen would be much happier to see them. However, they had to reply to Aragorn before he burst. "We decided to drop by to see you lad," Gimli's voice rumbled.

Aragorn grinned. He was about to speak when he heard Arwen cough politely. "Excuse me, gentlemen, but I will be with you in an hour's time." He had a twinkle in his eye that only Legolas and Gimli could see, and they knew it was time to leave. "In the meantime, wash off the dirt and grime of your travels and break your fast."

The pair bowed to him and left for their customary rooms. Aragorn closed the doors and turned, thanking the Valar for the renewed quiet.

---

Legolas listened patiently as Gimli rambled during their breakfast. Fortunately for the Elf, he had learned to speak much quieter, but the Dwarf's booming voice echoed miserably off the stone walls of the palace, making it much louder than intended. Of course Gimli never noticed as his ears weren't nearly as sensitive as his companion's, but it still bothered Legolas at times. Eventually he just put his fork down and told Gimli, "I will be back momentarily."

Gimli huffed and burped as his friend left. "Momentarily, eh? I'll be lucky to see his face before winter falls."

---

Legolas wandered aimlessly through the halls, silently musing about his adventures with Gimli and the Fellowship. It had been only a year since the destruction of the Ring and he was already feeling restless. Unbidden, his thoughts returned to the mysterious elleth they had encountered several nights prior. She hadn't looked too happy when he told her his name, and for the briefest second she looked saddened at the mention of the Lonely Mountain. _Why?_

Pausing in his travels, he thought about it, not coming to any clear answer. On a whim he asked a passing servant if the Lady Eliessa were staying here in the Citadel?

"Of course, my Lord. Her rooms are at the end of this hall."

"Many thanks." He quickened his step and knocked on the door. "Lady Eliessa?"

---

Eliessa was swimming through the darkness, trying to escape when she heard her name called. She tried calling out, but it was no use. The inky blackness swallowed her voice. Upon hearing her name again, she became frantic, clawing her way to a non-existent surface. Thrashing about, she only became more and more exhausted and had almost surrendered herself to the dark void when there was a light. It was ever so faint at first, barely noticeable, but it soon became brighter. The voice calling her name became stronger, until she opened her eyes to glorious sunlight and a very frightened and blonde-headed elf, with the most beautiful green eyes.

"My Lady, are you all right?" Legolas lifted her to her feet. He had already seen the broken window pane and was curious, but had since decided that some questions were better left for later.

"Ugh…" Making a most un-ladylike sound, Eliessa touched her head gingerly, and shook it slowly. She felt herself led over to her bed and sank into its warm embrace and tried to close her eyes, only to be rebuked quickly.

"There is a nasty bruise on your head; you cannot fall asleep. Stay awake while I fetch a healer." Immediately, Legolas bounded from the room and ran to find a servant nearby. "Fetch a healer, fast, boy! Bring him straight to Lady Eliessa's room!" Nodding dumbly, the boy did as he was told and ran as fast as his young legs would allow.

Legolas ran back into the room and almost jumped onto the bed. Instead, he restrained himself just enough to sit next to the stricken elleth and do his best to keep her awake. He made sure her eyes never glazed over while he told her amusing stories from his childhood. He was almost sad when the healer came and he had to remove the beautiful head from his lap.

"Will she be well, sir?"

The healer noted the concern in the Elf's voice, as well as the emotion hiding behind the eyes. "She will be once you get out of here and let me be about my business!" He watched the Elf scurry out the room like a child being scolded, smiled slightly and bent about his grim task. "Now, miss, if you'll just lie still…"

---

Gimli waited for Legolas for over an hour in their rooms. Exasperated, he went to go find Aragorn, who was busy with matters of state. Not knowing what else to do, he wanted to pester Arwen, but could not find her. Eventually, he ended up going to the kitchens, and decided that he was going to be a Hobbit and have a second breakfast. Lo and behold, who did he find but his friend.

"Legolas!" he practically roared. "Where in the blazes have ye been?"

Legolas hung his head miserably at the accusation in his friend's voice. "I am sorry, Gimli, but a matter came up that required my attention."

Gimli briefly wondered whose skirt Legolas had been chasing, then realized that none of the women here, save Arwen whom Legolas would not have chased were his life dependant on it, were his friend's type. Mainly, they were all human, and to Gimli, they were all far too skinny with too little hair to be of his liking. "What pressing matter might this be?"

Legolas could still tell that there was a subtle hint of anger in his friend's eyes, so he briefly wondered if the truth would be a good thing or not. "I met someone who needed immediate attention," he ended up saying.

"Well why didn't you call the cavalry, lad?"

Legolas dodged a man carrying a tray full of freshly-baked bread. "You and she seem not to get along very well, my friend."

Gimli thought back. _Who is he talking about?_ "Not the lass from the other night, Legolas?" His eyes were dark with a growing fury. For some reason, she just didn't sit well with him.

The look of hurt in Legolas's eyes explained everything. "Why did you go hunting for her, Legolas? It's not as if she even tried to be friendly!" With that, he stormed out, needing to vent his anger onto a hard, solid object.

Legolas looked long and hard at the doorway through which his best friend had retreated. _Lovely; now I've alienated him, too._

---

Eliessa woke slowly, gradually growing accustomed to the added weight on her head. She could tell, from years of experience, that there was a lot of bandages wrapped around it, and that it had been expertly done. The hard part was trying to remember the last time she had been in a battle in order to receive such a wound, but it became too painful to think after a short while. She actually opened her eyes, only to find a worried Arwen and a concerned Aragorn. Looking farther back, she noticed that Gorgeous Eyes was present, finally remembering that it was Legolas. She turned her head and smiled weakly at Arwen. "Non cuin, mellonin. Barely, but I am still here." Arwen reached out and hugged her. Aragorn did the same after Arwen was finished. Legolas looked as if he wanted to, but held back. Struggling, Eliessa sat up and looked hard at Legolas. "I see you have made it to Gondor."

Legolas saw the ice, the pain, the torture in the eyes, barely masked. He nodded. "Aye; we have."

"Where is the Dwarf?"

"Avoiding the both of us."

"Oh."

Aragorn coughed lightly. "Elli, I'll have food brought up to you. Legolas, find Gimli; the three of us must talk. Bring him to my private chambers."

Eliessa looked between the men. "If you are to talk about why the Lady sent me here, then I am to be present." She started to leave the bed, but Arwen pushed her back down.

"The healer said you are not to move for the rest of the day, at least. Besides, mellon, we do not even know what happened. Let them talk; it is not as if they will be making any decisions in your absence." She looked pointedly at Aragorn, who nodded. "Then it is settled. Aragorn, would you send for the food now?"

The men took that last sentence as a means of escape and went about their various chores. In the meantime, Elli told her closest friend the events behind what had happened.

---

Legolas and Gimli sat dumbly while Aragorn shared with them Elli's message. They couldn't really form any coherent thoughts for a while after he had finished, so they sat in silence, trying to form words. Aragorn could see the anger in their eyes and knew they would stop at nothing to free Gimli's people.

Legolas looked down at his friend and sensed that he would not be able to talk for a while. "Aragorn, how long has this been happening?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I am not sure, Legolas. Elli only came to me with this news three days ago."

Legolas nodded. "We will need to get there quickly." Expecting Aragorn's approval, he began to ask forhis horse and supplies when Aragorn held up his hand.

"No, my friend. We will need Gandalf's help in this. I have already sent a messenger to Rivendell; we will have to wait until he comes. In the meantime, rest and prepare yourselves for your journey."

At the word "your" Gimli swam up from the depths of his mind. "You mean you're not coming with us laddie?"

"No; I cannot, Gimli. I have a kingdom to run and to interfere with two other kingdoms such as this would bring strife upon myself and this land. We need peace and a chance to rebuild." Aragorn sighed heavily and slouched back into his chair. A smile played at the corner of his lips. "Besides, I no longer have need to prove myself to Elrond or Arwen; I am King of Gondor."

Aragorn's humor did little to lighten the mood. Gimli just grumbled and said, "Then let us hope the wizard gets here quickly."

---

Arwen was as pale as a sheet by the time Eliessa finished her tale. "I did not know—"

Eliessa cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Do not worry. But please, tell no one."

Against her better judgment, Arwen agreed, and prayed she would not regret it.

Non cuin, mellonin: I am alive, my friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Eliessa bolted upright as the sun peeked through her window. She could still feel the manacles on her wrists, the splinters digging into her back. Knowing better than to fall back asleep, she stood and watched the sunrise, changing into a simple green dressonly after it was fully dawn. Looking into the mirror she realized she looked terrible. A month of nightmares and waiting had begun to take its toll. She did her best to hide it with a smile to those around her, but she knew. If Gandalf didn't arrive soon, she'd leave for the mountain on her own and knock some sense into that stubborn Thranduil.

The knock at her door made her turn her head sharply. "Yes?"

"Lord Aragorn awaits your presence in the throne room. He has a guest he wishes you to meet."

"I will be down presently." Eliessa heard the servant leaveand with one last look at the mirror, she walked out the door, hoping that this guest was Gandalf.

---

Gandalf and Aragorn were in quiet discussion when Gimli burst through the door, with Legolas following shortly thereafter.

"Gandalf!" Gandalf turned around and almost fell over as the Dwarf barreled into him. Legolas bowed slightly and smiled sweetly.

"It is good to have you with us again, Mithrandir, although I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Indeed, Legolas, indeed."

Gimli unattached himself and turned serious. "Gandalf, what has happened?"

At that moment, Eliessa decided to stop eavesdropping at the door and enter the conversation. "An evil wizard seems to have taken over your mountain, Master Dwarf, and brainwashed your people and those of the outlying regions."

Everyone looked up at her approach. "Simply put, Lady, but entirely accurate," Gandalf said. "According to Aragorn, you saw this and Galadriel sent you here with this information, yes?" His eyebrows arched slightly as he spoke.

"Yes," she breathed, but made her face devoid of emotion, a sight that scared most of the present company.

Gandalf pondered this for a moment and then spoke. "Well, then, perhaps it is best that you come with us, since you have seen what awaits us at the mountain and in the wood. Legolas, Gimli, you will be accompanying the lady and myself."

Gimli's voice sounded harsh after the soothing tones of Gandalf. "Aragorn, will you still not join us?" He decided it was best that he left his irritation at Elli for coming with them out of the present conversation.

"Nay, my friend; I cannot, and you very well know why."

Gimli and Legolas sighed; both would have felt better had they had their friend with them, but were also glad they could face their respective kingdoms without him. Gimli would also have preferred that the elleth didn't come, but Legolas knew she needed to. He had admitted to himself that he did indeed like her—she was after all, very beautiful—but something about her didn't sit well with him. She was haunted by the demons of her past, and he most certainly did not want another one following her.

"Then it is settled. We leave on the morrow." Gandalf spoke with authority and wisdom, and Gimli knew better than to argue with the old wizard, so he just grumbled his assent and stalked out of the throne room, knowing the others would follow eventually.

---

That night, Eliessa, try as she might, could not sleep. Giving up the attempt, and hopefully giving up the Wizard in her head, she meandered through the palace, ending up in the dark kitchens. She stirred the dying embers to life, glad not to encounter any kitchen help lurking about in the corners. After boiling some water for tea, she stared at the flames sullenly, lost in a memory.

_She watched as her father was slowly dropped into the fire, hands and feet bound, but struggling valiantly nonetheless. Inch by agonizing inch, his feet came upon the flames, until they were licking up his body in a deadly embrace. The Orcs let out a collective roar as he howled from the pain, and they brought him back up ever so slowly as he passed out from the pain._

_The elf maiden sobbed quietly as she could only watch from the sidelines; she too, was bound, but instead of hanging from a tree, she was bound to one._

_The Orc leader walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach, hard enough to make her gasp for breath. "Now will you be our toy, she-elf?"_

_Picking up her head and looking straight into the murderous eyes, she replied, "Never," and spat at his feet._

_Motioning to the Orc in charge of the rope, he watched in glee as the elder Elf was dipped into the flames once more, the sudden pain jarring him from blissful unawareness. His screams broke the stillness of the night._

Eliessa sat up with a start when she heard someone knock over a pan. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that it was Gimli, who appeared to be more than a little apprehensive at seeing her again.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Lady." He was being extremely formal, and it vexed her. She knew he was usually very easy-going and friendly, and in truth, she wished to ease relations between them.

"Nay, Master Dwarf. Take a seat. Would you like some tea? My own cup is rather cool, and I would be more than happy to oblige."

Gimli looked momentarily mortified. _Drinking tea? Outrageous!_ Then he realized she was only being friendly. "Many thanks, but no. I will leave you to your thoughts." As he began to walk away she spoke again, softly, but without the harshness he had become used to receiving from her.

"If you would, please stay. My thoughts are rather dangerous tonight and I would enjoy the company."

Surprised, he nodded and sat down on a log next to the fire. After a moment of uncomfortable silence he ventured, "Where were your thoughts leading you Lady?"

Sighing heavily, Eliessa debated whether or not to tell the Dwarf what she had been thinking, but since she was the one who first told him about her thoughts, she plunged forward. "The flames brought forth memories of my father's death, which I cannot seem to erase from my mind."

Gimli nodded, thoughtfully. His own father was still alive, but his mother was a different matter. His voice was gruff with emotion when again he spoke. "I remember watching my own mother die in a fire that swept through Erebor. I was young, and she threw me into the water so the flames would not consume me."

Looking over to Gimli, she saw the tears threatening to spill, and was humbled. "My own mother died when I was too young to remember her. All I know is what my father told me." She paused for a bit, wondering why she was being so intimate with someone she barely knew, and had so recently resented her. "Father… Father died from a fire more so than in one." After Gimli's curious glance, she continued. "We had been in the Northern country for quite some time when we were ambushed by Orc. I was good with my weapons but hadn't had enough battle experience and both my father and I were captured. They proceeded to torture him by dipping him into this bonfire, all the while telling me they would stop as soon as I agreed to be their 'toy.' I could not and would not, as it would disgrace my Father and my heritage. Father knew that, and sacrificed himself thus for me. After he died, I acted broken and agreed, asking only that my bonds be cut so I could better amuse them."

Gimli stared at Eliessa in horror throughout the tale and momentarily as she fought to regain composure. "Once they did, I fought with a might born of desperation and despair. I cut my father free and regained our horses since they had not yet become fodder. The Valar must have been watching over us, because our horses were unharmed, which is highly unusual. Perhaps it was because they were so spirited, the Orcs had given up on them… I honestly do not know and neither do I care. Such was what I was reflecting on, Master Dwarf."

"My name is Gimli, Lady, and I would not have a friend call me otherwise." He had decided she had earned his respect, and would probably soon earn his trust.

"It would be my honor, Gimli, but only if you would call me Eliessa or Elli. I do not behave much in the manner of a Lady." She smiled slightly and he broke into guffaws.

"I must admit, you do not. I cannot imagine Lady Galadriel behaving as you!"

With that, Elli started laughing quietly, a rare thing for her. Neither could she picture the Lady behaving such as she did, but was comforted by the thought she had one less enemy. Turning serious once more she said, "Gimli, I am afraid I must apologize for my earlier actions. I was rude and lost my temper." Her face flushed with embarrassment; she hardly ever admitted wrongdoing, and apologized even less.

"'Tis in the past, lass. Such things cannot be changed, although," and here he coughed, "I am sorry, too."

"Then we are equal and should probably get some rest. I believe 'tis already the morrow and do not particularly wish to leave without sleep."

"Aye, miss, but I think I'll be grabbing a quick bite before heading off to sleep. Good dreams to you, Elli."

"And to you Gimli," she said as she walked out the nearest door. "And to you."

---

That morning, Legolas noted a strange sight. On the way to the stables, he passed Gimli and Eliessa in the hall. They greeted him kindly and resumed their conversation as he walked on. Confused, he walked into the stables, intent on speaking with his horse, only to find Gandalf there with Shadowfax. Walking up to the Wizard, Legolas spoke softly. "Gandalf, did you notice the hostility between Gimli and Eliessa yesterday?" Concern was evident in his features.

"Indeed I did, my boy, but things have been fixed, have they not?"

_How can Gandalf know about this before even I?_ "It would seem. Moments ago I saw them conversing in the hall, as if they had been lifelong friends."

Gandalf turned from the _mearas_ to his relatively young companion. "You are not jealous are you, Master Elf?"

Taken aback, Legolas replied with a hasty "No" and shook his head vehemently. "No, Gandalf, I am glad," but his eyes betrayed him. In a soft voice he added, "It is only that I do not wish to be replaced."

Putting his hand on the Elf's shoulder, Gandalf replied, "Have no fear, young prince. Your friendship with Gimli will remain; neither one of you take them lightly. Gimli probably thought that Elli was going to replace him. I am sure he no longer has this fear, as he knows that although times may change, you will forever be his friend."

"Thank you Gandalf. You always have wise counsel."

Laughing, Gandalf agreed. "Of course I do, Legolas. I'm a Wizard after all."

---

Soon after, the quartet headed off into the dawn, each apprehensive about what they were going to find, but none conveying their feelings to the others. No, it was best that their thoughts remain silent and privy only to the dark Wizard who sat within the depths of Erebor, who watched them leave the White City.

"Ha! These fools think they can outwit me, do they? I think they will be in for quite a treat then, yes. Especially that lovely little she-elf there. Yes, she will make a fine addition to my realm." The Blue Wizard flitted around his Palantír to take a closer look at the object of his desire. "I hope this suits you, my Lady. After all, you will be staying here a very long time." His laughter cut through the deep mountain halls, causing his Orcs to pause, and the Dwarves to shake with fear.

4


End file.
